nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Milon
Milon 「(マイロン, Mairon)」 is a Rogue Knight formerly recruited from the village of Blencogo. He had been in position to gain title of "Apprentice Holy Knight" under Gwynn, one of the kingdom's most powerful Holy Knights. However, he rejected the opputunity after seeing how she treated not only her own knights, but the citizens of his village. As a result, Milon joined a small but blooming guild known as the Legion of Libertas in which Milon is a high-ranking member and is devoted to protecting the general populous from the abuse of the Holy Knights. Thought to be a divine envoy, Milon is widely known throughout the land of Britannia as Ange of the West 「西の天使 (アンジュオフザウエスト) Nishi no Tenshi (Anju ofu za Uesto), Japanese for "Messenger of the West"」. The rumors of him tell of members of the Goddess Clan blessing the birth of a baby boy with near infinite power, greater than that of a Great Holy Knight. Much of the rumors included that whoever could defeat this boy would obtain his power. People from all over began to search for this legendary boy, unknowing that Milon was their target. Appearance Milon has a noticeably boyish appearance that does not come off as a "frighteningly powerful Apprentice Holy Knight". He has short, light blonde hair that is styled with spikes hanging over his forehead and to his left. The sides of his hair curve under his faded blue eyes and frame his cheeks. His light skin complexion is complemented by his hair, making him rather easy to spot among a crowd. His easy-to-recognize face also is what makes him popular within his guild, the Legion of Libertas. He becane the icon with which the guild is associated. Aside from his facial features, Milon has a well-toned body that has been sculpted through strenuous training from the age of 13. He is of average height and weight for someone of his age. However, his appetite is entirely different than what his body would suggest. His fellow guild members are always angered by his ability to completely empty their food supply in only an hour. As a member of the Legion, Milon wears the armor of a Senior Officer. He wears plate armor on his shoulders down to his hands and from his hips to his feet. On his torso is leather vest over which a white and blue cloth rest over it to signify his affiliation with the guild. In the middle of his chest is a guild symbol that marks his rank. It is a golden stud surrounded by eight smaller golden studs. Tumblr_static_tumblr_manvjxul9u1rf3k58o1_500.jpg|Milon's full appearance in armor Personality Despite his destructive power, Milon is a relatively calm and friendly individual. He is often the life of the guild, telling jokes and entertaining others. Many of the citizens that guild protects consider him their savior and friend. His popularity makes him a prime candidate for the next Guild Master. This friendly nature stems from his desire for their to be peace between all beings of all races. Since leaving his master, Gwynn, Milon wanted to see a kingdom in which the Holy Knights were actually passionate about protecting the people rather than oppressing them. Milon is a fearless individual when it comes to defending those who he cares for. His selflessness goes as far as to lay down his own life to protect others from harm. Whenever there is conflict been the Legion and the Holy Knights, Milon is the first to willingly fight for the sake of the guild and the people they protect. Gwynn once noted that Milon would rather kill himself than to allow his friends to come under harm. However, even though his will to protect is unshakable, he still can not protect everyone. This is shown when his hometown of Blencogo was heavily damaged by Gwynn because their inability to pay their overdue taxes. That was one of the few times where he completely lost his composure and rebelled violently against his former master, severely injuring her in the process. Even though he is considered a 'pure' individual due to his Knight-like qualities, Milon has one vice that he actively displays and is not ashamed of: he is incredibly lecherous. No woman within his sight is safe from his adventurous hands. Even his former teacher, Gwynn, was at risk of his perverted nature. On more than one occasion, she blew up an entire square mile because his 'exploration' of her body. In addition, Milon uses his own good looks to seduce women. It is his gift that many other male guild members are extremely jealous of. History Milon was born as the middle child of three in the small town of Blencogo. Shortly after his birth, the Goddess Clan blessed him with incredible power that would lie dormant until he could awaken it. He spent the days assisting his father and older brother with farming while his mother and sister tended to the looms, making cloth for clothing and whatnot. Milon would often go hang out with his older brother, Drazhan, after their day of tarrying in the fields were over. The two would leave to watch the knights of Liones come through the village, admiring them for their service to the crown. It was then that Milon and Drazhan swore to each that they would become knights. Milon's parents fully supported his decision, often surveying the sword fights between he and his elder brother. At some point, Drazhan left home to join the ranks of the knights of the kingdom. Milon was left behind to continue training, improving his skills in any way possible. At the age of 14, Milon was able to stand toe-to-toe with his 20 year old brother. This opened the gateway to Milon's future as a knight of Liones. Plot Equipment *'Regenerative Health Potion': A special concoction created by the mages of Legion of Libertas. It allows Milon, specifically when in battle, to have access to healing without needing to retreat. It is carried in easy-to-tote glass bottles which keep the liquid safe. Milon always carries up to ten bottles at all times. *'Sword and Shield': Milon wields a sword and shield while in battle, something not seen often. More to come Powers and Abilities Natural Skills Abilities